Lorsque les Serdaigle jouent à l'apprenti sorcier
by HP write or dream
Summary: ... Ou l'Inventueur. Les Serdaigle sont des inventeurs dans l'âme, mais que se passe-t-il lorsque leurs inventions tournent mal? Venez le découvrir ici. Gros délire en perspective.


Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, **le forum HP write or dream** a le plaisir de vous présenter sa section réservée aux membres, et plus précisément aux **Serdaigle**, à savoir… *roulement de tambour* « L'inventeur de l'année » !

Vous l'aurez compris, dans cette section, les Serdaigle du forum nous présentent leurs meilleures inventions, ou leurs pires, en bref, celles qui les ont marqués.

Je ne vous en dis pas plus, la première est celle de Charis (moi-même) qui a essayé d'inventer un téléporteur… Je vous laisse le découvrir.

Enjoy !

**Chapitre 1 : Charis et son… Téléporteur ?... **

Peu de gens le savent, mais je suis l'avenir de la société, que dis-je, du monde entier. En effet, j'ai eu une idée révolutionnaire, qui changera à tout jamais le monde tel qu'on l'a connu, changeant totalement la donne, et l'économie, le pouvoir, bref, une idée formidable.  
Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'éviter définitivement les embouteillages, de rentrer chez lui directement quand il pleut et qu'ils ont oublié leur parapluie? Bien sûr, nous autres sorciers sommes capables de transplaner, et du coup d'éviter ce genre de désagréments. Mais c'est  
là tout mon génie typiquement Serdaiglois, Serdaiglais, Ser... Bref, tout mon génie d'élève (ou plutôt d'ancienne élève au vu de mon grand âge) que d'avoir eu l'idée de vendre mon produit non pas aux sorciers qui s'en tapent comme de l'an quarante, mais plutôt de le commercialiser dans le monde moldu.  
Et voila qu'après quelques arrangements auprès des gobelins, qui se fichent de ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur une pièce tant que c'est une pièce, je me lance dans mon projet.

Je suis actuellement en train de mettre au point un téléporteur.

Eh! qui a osé dire que ce n'était pas une invention révolutionnaire, hein?

Pour les autres, voici l'explication de ma démarche expérimentale.

L'idée restait de faire de l'argent, uniquement de l'argent, mais en contrôlant le système avec la magie, afin d'éviter que ces idiots de moldus ne nous doublent. Les faire évoluer afin de mieux les contrôler et s'en servir, aurait dit un grand homme. Il aurait aussi surement ajouté : Für das Wohl.

Sous le couvert d'études de "biologie", je me suis servie des animaux fournis pour les dissections pour mes premiers tests. En effet, il aurait été dommage de gâcher les quelques animaux encore en vie que j'avais réussi à capturer en les utilisant sur une machine encore trop instable.

J'ai donc rempli un congélateur entier de souris, vers de terre, araignées, scorpions et autres concombres de mer que j'avais réussi à substituer sous le nez de mes chargés de TP qui croyaient simplement qu'une autre élève dérangée et particulièrement instable s'amusait à photographier les bocaux pour effrayer les badauds sur son facebook. Quelle erreur, les amis!

Cette petite formalité accomplie, je me suis tout naturellement tournée vers le téléporteur en question, en fabrication depuis quelques années. L'idée était d'appliquer un sortilège de portoloin à une cabine téléphonique anglaise (plus classe quand même) qui soit applicable aux moldus.

Jour 1 : j'ai profité de la nuit pour aller piquer une cabine téléphonique dans la banlieue londonienne, profitant de l'obscurité pour éviter qu'un policier trop fouineur ne vienne me demander avec un accent incompréhensible pourquoi je me baladais avec une cabine téléphonique sous le bras. En effet, je l'avais réduite suffisamment pour la transporter, mais pas trop pour éviter de l'abîmer en lui rendant sa taille normale. C'est le même principe que pour préserver la pixelisation d'une image avec un logiciel graphique sur un de ces adorables ordinateurs moldus.

Expérience 1 : J'ai lancé en premier un sort de portoloin sur la cabine qui ne devait se déclencher qu'au passage de matière organique. Au temps pour cette idiote de mouche qui a kidnappé ma cabine.

Jour 2 : J'ai enfin retrouvé la cabine, quelque part vers le Groenland. Pas de trace de la mouche.

Expérience 2 : j'ai lancé un sortlège de l'imperium sur la cabine, pour l'empêcher de laissestr passer des moldus n'ayant pas payé le droit de passage, ou souhaitant s'en servir pour un but pouvant me desservir.  
Pour les bien-pensants qui crient à l'impardonnable, je tiens à leur faire remarquer que la seule chose impardonnable que j'ai pu faire a été de nourrir le poulpe géant avec un concombre de mer, encore une triste victime de ce serial killer sans remord. Mais je pense que le poulpe a seulement été assommé, avec un peu de chance, il se réveillera à temps pour que je puisse le faire rentrer dans mon téléporteur,  
l'Ecosse réclame son monstre du Loch Ness.

[...]

Jour 50 : j'ai testé la machine sur tout le contenu de mon congélateur, ainsi que sur la plupart des chats des voisins. Après avoir nettoyé les morceaux des animaux que le concombre de mer a mangés, étant donné qu'à son premier passage dans la cabine, il a acquis une respiration aérienne, et peut désormais chasser en toute liberté dans l'air, surtout que ce cher Vermine lui apprend à voler pour manger les oiseaux, j'ai décidé de tester la machine sur des moldus. En effet, il n'y a plus de chats dans le voisinage, je me demande ce que le concombre en a fait. Quand j'ai posé la question à Vermine, il s'est contenté de rire très fort puis de devenir vert émeraude, signe qu'il a encore fait des bêtises.  
Bref, le premier moldu à avoir la chance de tester le téléporteur, appelons le R. pour conserver son intimité, m'a versé la modique somme de 400 gallions, ou équivalent en euros, pour avoir la chance de servir mon humble personne. Malheureusement, après avoir fermé la porte de la cabine, il s'est seulement retrouvé bloqué dedans. Apparemment, les charnières ont rouillé au Groenland.  
J'ai retrouvé le pauvre homme quelque part en Afrique du Sud, enfermé dans la cabine, et je l'ai renvoyé à sa famille. Il est encore un peu choqué, mais après un sort d'amnésie, il sera tout à fait capable de reprendre sa place dans la société.

Jour 63 : J'ai appliqué du dégrippant sur la charnière, et trouvé un nouveau cobaye. C'est alors que j'ai pu me rendre compte que ma machine n'était pas tout à fait au point. A peine le Cobaye 82 (je compte tous les animaux m'ayant servi, les moldus y compris) entré dans la cabine, cette dernière a refusé d'aller au Canada, malgré ma programmation. Par contre, les yeux du cobaye 82 sont devenus vagues, et la porte s'est rouverte, laissant sortir l'homme. Il m'a alors regardée, et m'a dit "Où puis-je vous emmener, madame?".

Conclusion : le sort de portoloin et celui de l'imperium peuvent se recombiner.

Je viens de créer la première cabine téléphonique programmatrice de chauffeurs.  
Mon Cobaye 82 au volant de la cabine magique, je me rends désormais à Durmstrang, où dit-on, l'actuel professeur de sortilèges pourrait m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement produit, et comment dépasser ce petit désagrément. J'avais pensé à Poudlard, mais le sortilège de l'imperium y est encore assez mal vu.

A bientôt pour un autre épisode de... Charis et ses expériences à la frontière de l'illicite!

**Vous vous sentez l'âme d'un Serdaigle ? Inscrivez-vous sur le forum et proposez vous aussi vos inventions ! **

**Vous ne vous sentez pas l'âme d'un Serdaigle ? Dommage pour vous… Mais il existe un sous forum pour chaque maison, chacun propose des activités spécifiques ! N'hésitez plus ! Inscrivez-vous ! (on est gentils et on ne mord pas=)**


End file.
